


Rainbow Night To Dark Days

by Lhyllianna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhyllianna/pseuds/Lhyllianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trolls have settled on Earth, but the humans aren't quite as accepting as was hoped. Generations later, the younger are the main targets for the 'culling', and a particular incident could realise many young trolls' nightmares, and many human dreams.</p><p>In a strange inter-racial boarding school, the human dorm supervisor decides he very much likes the look of some of the trolls' horns, attacking and killing several before the rest are able to escape. Aiding this is one human child (gender and pretty much everything else as of yet undecided), who is guided into the Trollian Sanctuary after being attacked by a trio of Culled Grubs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Night To Dark Days

**Author's Note:**

> AU where things are strange. Headcanon is my original, comes from a dream I had. The entire story in Chapter 1 is pretty much just the dream; I will admit to slight embellishment :) Heheh
> 
> "If the trolls settled on earth, they would be hunted for their horns; much like elephants are today. They would be ostracised and de-‘sentientised’ - not treated as equal to humans. They would resist, but only minimally, mostly hiding away. Eventually, they would be accepted and the hunting would die out, but not completely. Troll children would then become the main targets. “The Condesce” would be dead, and Meenah in her place as their leader at this time.
> 
> When grubs were stolen by human thieves cunning enough to get past the Mother Grub, their horns would be cut, and taken as trophies. Their symbols would be tattooed in their blood colour on their faces, under the right eye for females, and left for males, when age gave gender differentiation. Their hair would go white, and their irises also, with cream pupils; their sclera (“whites”) would turn grey. These grubs were referred to as 'Culled Grubs', and as far as is known, are sterile and cannot fill - or even understand - quadrants or human romances. Regardless of blood caste, any and all psychic abilities are lost, replaced with deadly physical prowess."
> 
> There is so much more to add to this, it's ridiculous, and I really do want to do more, but it will just have to wait for another time, when I have time for this. Urgh.

After an embarrassing incident the day before, your sleep is fitful. Eventually you awake at about 2am, to a message from the dorm master asking if everything was peaceful and everyone asleep. Replying with a joke that there was a crocodile in the cabin, you roll your eyes and sigh, laying back down on your bed. Minutes later came a sawing noise. Something was very wrong. You don’t know what, but something very big. It sounded as if it were grating on bones. Bones. Bones... Bones? BONES! HORNS!

Making your way around the many woven wicker beds, you spot the tell-tale yellow-orange-red candy corn pattern of the trolls’ horns. There were three in your cabin, all males. Vraski, Gamzee and Tavros. They were very close knit, so they all slept in beds around each other. That made it easier. Shaking them, they awoke with a start, focusing quickly on you gesturing their silence, and the noise outside. Their ears twitched, and they bared their fangs. You shake your head, and point to the door, mouthing “NOW! Get out!” They cast wary looks at you, and silently began weaving through the other beds to the door. Whatever they saw there terrified them enough to sprint. You grab your bag off the porch, and began running. So heavy. You go over everything in there. Nothing incriminating? Good. Bye bag. And with that, you dump your bag. And attempt to run. The gardens around the cabin area seem to move aside as you run through them along the paths. The large green alien plants thrive on earth, flowering brilliantly in the strangest conditions; several menacing looking plants you'd never seen flower seem to have come alive, their thick, viney branches snaking towards the cabins. All other foreign flora appears to have retreated into itself, as if it wants nothing to do with the happenings of this night. The earth flora continues completely oblivious of the commotion.

There seems to be minimal disturbance in the other cabins, although the crickets get louder each second; no doubt Tavros’ work. There is a man carrying a set of horns with bronze splatters all over it, walking away from you. Not Tavros’ horns, but his blood caste. The vine-plant had encased the body; the girl had been killed for her horns. Poor child. The other trolls in the cabins seem gone. Ah. Vraski. His psychic powers. He had contacted them. They trust him completely, thank god. They all trust each other completely.

There was this tugging in your mind pulling you into an area you’d never seen before, a brick corridor in the forest, the entryway guarded by 2 lightly armoured trolls. They look at you as if to bar your passage, but a look of understanding passes over their faces and, nodding, they let you pass, their polished horns glinting in the early dawn.

You bolt up the corridor, feeling slow and sluggish; you don’t know why. The three trolls from your cabin are ahead of you – are they the last ones to evacuate? You hope so.

There’s a commotion at the head of the tunnel; it echoes off the walls. You look behind you to see 3 impish girls, all with white hair and crystal blue eyes, and as the wind blows their hair back, you can see two yellow nubs on their skulls. Their horns. There were symbols tattooed on each girl’s face, all different in shape and colour, shimmering as their expressions changed. Their symbols.

Oh. Culled Grubs.

Their stares indicated that they were simply in use for a find-and-retrieve purpose. Their white clothes contrast on the brown-cream of the brick tunnel; definitely some form of fighting gear, engineered for agility and speed. You stop and confront them. The leader reaches into her coat and pulls out a whip, and begins approaching you.

You scream at Tavros, Gamzee and Vraski, “Keep going!”

You turn to face the Culled children, feeling weighted. Your attempts to attack them seem futile, but they stop and engage you none the less. You cannot land a substantial blow, but are able to dodge theirs. The three continue their attacks until by some fluke you end up with one of their whips. It was covered in a wet liquid that you decide must be the blood of the two guards; you put that out of your mind, and focus on the three children in front of you. You start yelling dangerously, lashing randomly with it, not wanting to injure them, just discourage them from following. Eventually they seem to retreat, their footsteps echoing hollowly.

You turn, still holding the whip, and continue running sluggishly through the winding paths, effortlessly finding your way through the labyrinth. You smile.  Not much further now, you feel. You turn one last corner, and glance behind you. You almost stop from shock. All of a sudden the door to the Sanctuary is so far away, but it’s not, but it is.

The three Culled girls round the corner and bare their fangs at you, hissing as they jog leisurely towards you, gaining, gaining. No, they can’t catch up. The doors swing open, and you’re almost pulled inside by some intangible force. The slam causes the walls and floor to vibrate. You look about you. You take in the cloth that stretches as though it’s a dome, the huge brick buildings and paved streets, the circular lawns surrounding the some of the buildings - those must be houses, and the large white creatures emerging hesitantly from them. A multitude of trolls surround you, every one of them from the school you’ve just escaped. It dawns on you that you are probably - definitely - the only human there.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so, I'm thinking of writing another chapter, but this finishes at the end of my dream. Started on it, but not sure if it'll work for me. We'll just have to wait and see if it wants to go places :)  
> Might be editing if ideas and important things come up.
> 
> Have a good day and hope you enjoyed the story :D
> 
> Edit: Also, please note - and many apologies for this - until a title clicks properly with the story, it is subject to change. Sorry again!


End file.
